The Star
History Arriving a new Universe Next to nothing is known about the interdimensional traveler who took on the name "Christopher Jones" upon his arrive in the Colmaton Universe. Falling from a portal through the sky and crash landing on an abandoned farm field, he was unconscious and seriously injured and would possibly have perished were it not for the actions of his peculiar traveling companion - a sentient hyper-computer in the shape of a red crystal known as The Caretaker. The strange crystal was able to repair Jones' uniform and heal his wounds while unconscious. However, his primary programming was to always help his companion to blend in anywhere they traveled to. After using his powerful sensors and scanning a radius of hundreds of miles, he determined that he had to change Christopher's appearance to best blend in. With statistical sampling, he modified his companion to resemble a grey wolf. After the initial shock of waking up as a different species once more - an occurrence that happened in the past - Jones quickly adjusted and, with his ever present tote bag intact, he was able to change into civilian clothes and find the closest highway. After hitchhiking with a kind elderly fox, he was taken to the city of Colmaton, California. Colmaton Upon his arrival, Christopher was having some trouble adjusting to a place known as the heroine city. Furthermore, his own powers were gone - as it was usual after a dimensional transit - and he didn't know how long it would take for them to return. After some mishaps, he bumped into the heroine known as Cyber-Lynx, who helped him settle in and get a job as a singer at the Electric Blue club. Weeks passed and he was getting quite comfortable with his life. His powers however had not returned - taking longer than usual. One fateful night when he heard a woman screaming nearby, he went to help, only to find himself facing a gang. He fought hard but without his powers and no formal combat training, he was beaten within an inch of his life, saved only by the fortunate arrival of the BOS agent Strikira. Taken to the hospital, he slipped into a coma. Always monitoring his vitals, the sentient caretaker came to him and, using all its energy, healed his wounds once more, at the cost of its own functionality, ending up seemingly inactive and dead. Mourning his companion after his hospital release, Chris Jones had another surprise the following night, as his powers seemingly returned to him - another gift from the caretaker when it sacrificed itself. Debut as The Star Donning his repaired uniform and using his powers in secret, Jones learned that he now only held a fraction of the powers he used to - about one thousandth of it - and that, for that reason, he probably would not suffer the overloads he used to when he reached critical mass and involuntarily opened dimensional portals. Whether he wanted or not, it seemed that Colmaton was his final trip and he would have to live there - as a wolf. Initially reluctant to try and become a superhero in this universe, he was quickly brought to action when he found out that Evay and Strikira were in trouble fighting the Gym Brats and Tsunami. Quickly changing into his cosmically powered self, he surprised both heroines and villains alike and used that to his advantage, rescuing the BOS agent and the lynx. However a surprised awaited for him later at his apartment as Strikira had recognized him and confronted him. She swore to keep his secret and left him a communicator for emergencies. Soon an emergency came in the form of an attack to an armored transport, where Lady Hatcher, Noire, Blank and Shadow Bouncer tried to breakout her Silverwings. The breakout was intercepted by War Wolf, Spectra, Miracle, Phantom and Strikira on a bridge and an intense fight ensued. After receiving Strikira's call for help, the Star debuted and helped the heroes to prevent the breakout while Hatcher and Shadow Bouncer escaped. Hours later, Strikira met him on a rooftop and was joined by War Wolf and Spectra. The Grant City heroine provided him with a blue mask with a special communicator and that same night, the news cheered the new hero in Colmaton: The Star. Powers and Abilities Powers Every cell in Chris Jones body absorbs, stores and process ambient Cosmic Energy. That is an involuntary action, happening at all times and cannot be shutdown naturally. That allows him to use the Cosmic Energy for different uses: Enhanced Strength: '''The Star is incredibly strong and, when powered up, he can lift vast weights. The max weight he can hold over his head currently is around 64 tons. '''Enhanced Speed: '''The Star can, when powered up, accelerate, move and react at blazing fast speeds. While nowhere as fast as a real speedster like Crimson Cur or Mach, he can run at Mach 1.5 and fly at a cruise speed of Mach 2.7 at the sea level. '''Durability: '''When he is powered up, the Star's body can withstand strong impacts and concussion forces, as well medium force energy attacks and heat. He can withstand temperatures up to 3000°C and can shrug off heavy caliber bullets. '''Accelerated healing: The Star can heal a lot faster than a normal furson. Cuts and bruises can heal in a matter of seconds or minutes, depending on the severity of the damage, while broken bones can fully heal in a matter of hours. This is the only aspect of Chris Jones power that is always active, whether he is powered up or not. He cannot, however, regrow missing limbs. Energy projection: The Star can fire cosmic beams of concentrated heat from his hands. The max temperature those beams can reach are about 2200°C, enough to melt steel easily. His beams carry some concussion power as well, comparable to a grenade at full power. He can also produce a huge blinding light from his body known as "The Star Effect" as it shines as bright as a Star for a moment. Flight: The Star uses the cosmic energy to manipulate gravitons and fly. At sea level his max speed is Mach 2.7 but, if he uses his flight power to reach orbital height, then he can fly at hypervelocities of up to Mach 11 but only as long as he can hold his breath - around 10 minutes. Abilities Chris Jones is a talented musician and singer, working at the Electric Blue Club. During his travels he has acquired quite a few skills, among them cooking, knitting, navigation by the stars, and basic computer science. He is an amateur fighter who practiced boxing and wrestling. Weaknesses The Star no longer has any enhanced senses, and can be caught by surprise by stealthy opponents. Also, he is not invulnerable. Anti tank shells will daze him and repeated impacts will knock him off, and a tomahawk missile could kill him upon a direct hit. Also, he can be vulnerable to toxins and gases as any other furson, albeit the amount needed to take him down will be several times higher. His deep sense of preservation for all life may also put him at disadvantage before a villain who can use that against him. Since he arrived the Colmaton Universe, Chris Jones cannot utilize his full potential anymore, being reduced to 1/1000th of his original abilities, as well as having lost others. Originally his strength was in the millions of tons, he was nearly indestructible and he could reach speeds nearing light, as well as being capable of intergalactic flight, matter transmutation and enhanced senses, as well as the ability to travel between universes. Due to his drastically reduced energy output, it's unlikely that he will ever have any of those abilities ever again. Category:Heroes Category:Unregistered Heroes